Alphones's Sweet Brother?
by Kitsune666Aliceon
Summary: WARNING! there is slight rape w Edward came home angry and saw that Al was on the bed. hint hint I was angry when typing this w dont judge a 14 yr old!


Alphonse awoke to a slamming door leading into his room. He didn't have any time to react for strong hands pushed back on his shoulders to pin him against the bed, using their body weight to keep the other from struggling too hard. Edward looked under him and at his little brothers face.

"Edward? Brother are you okay?" Al asked while his voice trembled from fright and concern. He knew that his brother had been put under so much pressure over the years that someday he would have to eventually crack or die from his own stress on just living. Today, unfortunately, was the day.

"Shut up Alphonse. Don't talk until I say you can. And don't fucking struggle or else I really will hurt you this time." At that, the younger Elric shut his mouth, his eyes widening when he realized what his brother was talking about. Was he really going to be raped by his own BROTHER?

"But brother-"Before he could finish, a loud SMACK could be heard as Edward slapped his brother, and hard. His face had immediately turned red and fresh tears made their way into his eyes, glazing them over so they looked like they were glistening. Too bad Edward was too upset to notice or he would fall for them then and there.

"What did I just tell you? Do you want to get on my bad side tonight Alphonse?" Al shook his head almost too hurriedly as his older brother laughed above him. It wasn't a laugh that he had gotten used to hearing, no, it was a laugh of… torture? That was the only word to explain it well enough. "Then I suggest you keep you fucking mouth shut, you hear?" With a slight nod, Edward began to take off his shirt, throwing it aside and started working on Al's. Edward's lips attacked his brothers collar bone before the shirt even hit the ground.

"mmf…" Alphonse tried to keep in the small moans that wanted to escape his lips but knew that if he did, he would be disobeying his brother and would receive a high share of pain. Edward licked his way down until he came into contact with a pert nipple as he began biting at it, licking around it before moving on to the next one that needed the same amount of abuse.

"Al… You don't have to keep quiet or still anymore. Just don't talk okay?" Without seeing the nod or relief, he dragged his tongue down the younger boys stomach and traced along his toned, yet still newly sensitive, skin. There was a sudden dip in the slightly tanned skin as Ed had found Al's naval and began tracing a line of saliva around it, being rewarded by his brother's back arching off the bed from the contact.

"ah… ha-ha…" Alphonse's breath began to hitch as soon as the older of the two had reached his pant line. The two had never gotten as far as going past their pants before, and so it surprised him greatly when he felt his pants being easily slid off his frail body.

"I'm not going to stop tonight Al. You'll just have to deal with it for now okay?" Ed didn't expect an answer even though he formed everything as a question. He heard a high pitched squeak come from above him and he smiled lightly. Apparently his brother was just not used to all of these new sensations since getting his body back about two months previous. Edward leaned forward and connected their lips in a kiss that wasn't demanding, but just as fierce. The older let out a moan as his erection rubbed against his brothers through his tight, leather skinny jeans.

"ah! Brother…" Just as the word escaped his mouth, Ed bit at Al's bottom lip, slightly punishing him for talking but also just as desperately asking for entrance in the dark, wet cavern. They both let out a moan as their tongues connected and instinctively began to fight for dominance which was quickly over as they both knew who was in charge at this moment in time.

"Al… You're going to feel a lot of pain tonight, but I'll make it up to you one day. I promise." Edward broke their kiss and lowered his hand to rub against Alphonse's erection through his boxers, which were already starting to get wet. Ed smiled as he watched his brother squirm and mewl beneath him, practically begging for more friction. Not one to displease others, Edward made quick work of the boxers and pulled them off of his brothers body, making him gasp as the cold are made contact with his member.

"Brother… Stop teasing…" Al said in a raspy voice, barley able to talk at all from all of the pleasure he was feeling that he never once had before. He knew his brother had warned him about talking, but he couldn't stand being silent, and they both knew it. He couldn't be silent for more than five minutes until he would snap and have to express his opinion.

"If you're not patient, I might not finish playing with you tonight. I have every right to just walk out of here and take a shower to finish myself alone. Just go along with it and everything will be over… Sooner or later." He laughed as his brother gave him an expression that made him guess that he was pouting. They had never asked more from each other at previous times, but just one small step forward would have one or the other begging for more, just as they were doing now. Edward kissed everywhere, except Al's throbbing member. Light, continuous moans reached Ed's ears as he shivered from the sweet, lustful, angelic sound.

"Gah-ha….ah….ah… B-brother…" Alphonse had never experienced such pleasure in his life, and he loved it. He used to think that he should never love his brother like this, but now, months later, he knew that he could not make himself love anyone else as deeply as he did him. "Ah!" Alphonse felt heat enclose around his member. He glanced down and nearly came at the sight. Edward had lust-filled eyes and a sweaty face that lowered and began to suck and lick his most sensitive area since getting his body back.

"Mmmm…" Edward hummed, creating vibrations, sending waves of new pleasure to the younger Elric.

"Oh my… gawd." Alphonse moaned loudly, sending chills down both his and Ed's skin. Edward now approved Al of making noises and decided he wouldn't punish him by sounding so fucking sexy. Al's back rose above the bed as a silent moan of his brother's name escaped his lips, as he came hard into Edwards mouth. Al's face turned bright red as he realized what he had done and looked at Edward, seeing a smile placed on his lips as he licked at the cum that had escaped Ed's mouth and landed on his stomach.

"Alphonse… You taste amazing…" Edward slowly crawled up his brothers body and smashed their lips together, letting Al get a taste of himself which seemed to turn him on even more. Nothing was going through Al's mind other then what Ed had said earlier. 'Was this supposed to be the pain?' if it is then he was sure he could live through it forever. But just as that last thought left his mind, a wet finger was tracing around Al's entrance.

"W-we're going all th-the way tonight?" The only answer that he received was a pain at the feel of his hole getting stretched for the first time. It was truly uncomfortable. Ed sat there for a few moments while his brother tried to relax. Once feeling the muscles around his finger relax, he moved his hand back and forth, going deeper and harder each time. Pleasure replaced pain until Ed placed in another finger, and began a scissoring action.

"Al…" Ed half moaned as Alphonse's body responded by thrusting down, impaling the third finger fast and hard. Al cried out to the sudden pain and tears formed in his eyes, not daring to let any escape his eyes.

"B-brother… I need you in me… Please." Ed looked down at his brother and he nearly lost his breath. He was panting hard, his hair plastered to his face from the sweat, eyes closed and face flushed. Edwards erection throbbed more and more as he stared at his younger brother under him. Suddenly he removed his fingers, hearing a small moan at the loss, and replaced his fingers with his member. He pressed it up against Alphonse's entrance and made eye contact with him.

"Alphonse… Just relax okay?" With only a small nod as a reply, Edward continued and in one, swift movement, he slid into his brother up to his hilt.

"Ah! Nnng…" Alphonse moved his body just slight to get used to the sudden intrusion, in doing so creating friction for his brother and making him moan in ecstasy. Slowly he began to thrust in and out in a constant motion. It wasn't too later that he felt his back being clawed.

"Go… Faster…" Not one to disappoint, Ed increased his pace, ramming harder and further into his brother, making both moan in bliss. "Ah! There Edward!" Alphonse leaned his head as far back into the bed as it would go as Ed had hit dead on his prostate.

"Nnng… Alphonse…" Edward increased his pace as if possible and tilted slightly to ram into Al's sweet spot each time, making him moan his name over and over. Edward felt extremely close to releasing, and wanting to come with Al, he grabbed his brothers member and began pumping it in pace with his thrusts.

"E-Edward!" Alphonse screamed and rose off the bed almost completely as he came in Ed's hand, spilling his speed all over his stomach. Feeling the muscles around his own painful erection contract and tighten, he too, found his long awaited release as he came in his brother, filling his with his sticky fluid. After riding out his orgasm, he collapsed on top of Al and nuzzled his face in his neck, taking in the sweet smell of sex and cinnamon.

"I love you Alphonse…" Edward whispered lovingly into the younger's ears. He heard a muffled reply that sounded like 'I love you too' but he wasn't too sure as he soon heard the soft and even breaths of his now asleep lover.

"Goodnight Alphonse… Sweet dreams." And with that, Edward too, fell asleep, still lying on Al's chest, breathing in sync with him in every way.


End file.
